


And she'll rip your heart out

by finstocksimaginaryfriend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finstocksimaginaryfriend/pseuds/finstocksimaginaryfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate had given him such a wonderful chance to avoid any future heartbreak and he’d thrown it under the rug, forced the lessons she drilled into him with blood and ash to the back of his mind, tucked away in a safety deposit box. First Kate and now Jennifer, what’s that thing Stiles always says? One’s an incident and two’s a coincidence and three is a pattern? It feels a little more than coincidence now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And she'll rip your heart out

**Author's Note:**

> a) this is set post 3:6 and contains spoilers for up to there  
> b) I fucking love Jennifer Blake ok? This is not meant to be hating on her. She’s awesome. And she was scared of Werewolves – you go baby girl you react in the right goddamn way. I love her both as a standard love interest that’ll make Derek happy (so long as she isn’t refrigerated for his man pain because no don’t kill her for his benefit she’s way too awesome for that (plus all the issues with that but shh another argument altogether)). Also as someone that’ll flit in and then leave and it’ll be sad but her presence will alter everything. I like her as all these friendly personas. But I also love the idea of her fucking everyone’s shit up. And I was talking with Paige about her monologue in episode 6 and she used examples of people who tried to use their deaths to their advantage in literature but shit went down around them/for them in some of the cases. Romeo and Juliette? BOTH DIE. Les Mis? He may not die for a while but the whole thing ends up with everyone dead. I don’t know about TofTC but if it fits the pattern please tell me because then it’s a certain pattern. And we were like? If this purposeful? So…yeah…I made her into a villain.  
> Side note: Just read a theory – she might be the Darach. I did not think of this. It seems so likely now but she’s not in this.  
> c) Also there’s a scene which is violent and causes injury which is written in, what I find to be, a slightly sensuous way – so if you’re not alright with that kind of thing this may not be for you. It may just be my dirty mind linking it to sex, but I tried to link it to sex.

And she’ll rip your heart out.

He’s picking up a bag of potatoes when his phone goes off. He picks up on the fifth ring intent on telling Isaac to get back to lesson.

‘Hey Derek, Jen’s not in and I was just checking to see if she’s ok, or should we be worried?’ Isaac's voice meets him the moment Derek hits accept and he sighs.

‘She was fine last night and she texted me an hour ago, I’m pretty sure she’s alright.’

‘Ok. She just isn’t here and we thought it was weird for her to skip.’

Promising to go round and check he hangs up and continues to inspect the vegetable isle. He’d be more worried except he’s pretty sure he’d be able to tell if something was really wrong. Or someone would have come to fetch him to force him into their trap. Besides, he has it on good authority (from Isaac who got it from Scott who got it from Stiles who got it with Lydia from Danny who was told by Ethan) that the Alpha Pack are trying not to attract any attention to themselves. What with the Darach having targeted people at the school, they really can’t afford anymore of the authorities snooping around else they’ll notice that the killings started around the same time as Ethan and Aidan starting. So they’ll probably keep their English teacher alive. Of course it could _be_ the Darach except Stiles it pretty sure he’s worked out the pattern between each killing of three and Jennifer doesn’t really fit the next bill.

So he spends some time checking out the carrots before he heads off.

* * *

She’s not home when he drives by.

* * *

He’s still not worried – they had a late night and she’s probably just too tired to work. Probably called in sick and if Isaac could have been bothered to look on the system or just asked he would have known it.

* * *

 

It’s not until he reaches home that he notices something’s wrong.

He can hear her heartbeat from a block away without even trying (he sometimes wonders why it isn’t more). So she went back to his, that’s fine.

Though he isn’t sure why she bothered to leave in the first place then.

He isn’t even sure how she got in, given he’s more than paranoid enough to restrain from giving up entry to his territory - so she doesn’t have a key and he doesn’t have a spare one under the mat.

* * *

Only when he opens the door and she doesn’t cheerily greet him does he start to feel off. Only when the sweet smell that usually follows her reaches him as spices and metal does he start to worry something might actually be up.

Dropping the bags by the doorway he ventures further into his apartment, following the sound of her breathing with quite footfalls.

Jennifer’s sitting at the bottom of the spiral staircase when he finds her. Whereas she usually wears her hair pulled back it’s now falling free of its restraints. She runs a hand through it and laughs when she catches him staring. There’s a lot more that he’d have assumed. She’s wearing a leatherjacket a lot like the kind Erica used to and matching heeled boots. Her red dress also matches her lipstick as if it’s making some kind of bold announcement.

Love, Lust and Desire. Fire, Destruction and Blood. Danger. The connotations ring clear.

‘You weren’t at school today, Isaac was worried.’ He starts hesitantly, quiet and prepared for a surprise twist.

‘Were you?’

‘Not really.’

She pouts at that before pushing herself to her feet and stalking over. ‘You seem paranoid today, there’s no one else here but me. You’d be able to tell if there was.’

‘Something just feels different.’ He shrugs and leans forward to press his lips to hers chastely.

Briefly her lips curl into what might have formed a snarl, if only she didn’t withdraw before it had time to settle. ‘Not going to ask me how my day has been?’

‘It’s only been four hours. And you didn’t go to school. I assumed you’d reply that you’d not done much.’

Suddenly she’s laughing, shrill and high-pitched with undertones that sound like a cackle. ‘Don’t assume shit about me, Hale.’ She grits out, teeth bared and grinding together.

‘What’s wrong Jen?’ He asks instantaneously, unable to hold the worried tone at bay.

She replies just as fast, clipped and curt. ‘Nothing’s _wrong_ Derek’

‘You’re acting strange.’ He retorts and reaches out a hand to stroke her cheek, which she dodges and he's sure now something's wrong.

‘Incorrect. Oh Derek, honey, I’m not acting _strange_ in fact I’m acting the most genuine I have since I stepped foot in this little hell-hole of a town. I already told you not to assume about me, you don’t know shit about me.’

‘Jen…I don’t understand…’

Like that’s a queue she’s suddenly shouting over his confusion, the last remnants of softness leaving her for something dark and cruel. ‘I never liked you! It was a _ruse_! A play, a fast, a _lie._ I never felt a damn thing for you.’

Just as fast as her voice rose it drops again and she’s smiling, a cross between bright and cheery and a leer. Derek swallows the lump in his throat as she runs a hand down to his arm to capture his hand and gives it a tug in the direction of the bedroom. He’d like to pretend he had an excuse for following behind like some little, lost puppy, but in truth the confusion and the dread and the worry made him helpless to do anything bar what she asked.

* * *

When they reach the bedroom she pushes him to the mattress and situates herself across his lap, arching over him and pinning him down. Placing her mouth to his ear she whispers: ‘The games over, Hale, the final curtain has dropped and I’m through playing games with you.’

‘Please Jen, just tell me what’s going on with you. What are you doing? Why? How can I help?’

‘I’m letting you know that I used you. I used you to get what I wanted. It’s all been a lie. And now I’m finished with you, almost, I have one or two questions I’d like to ask before I leave.’

There’s a chocked off noise, like a gasp meeting a whimper and crashing headfirst into a denial. It takes a second to locate it as himself. Because he let himself do it again. Let himself fall for a girl and be vulnerable and in the end it went sour. He let himself get hurt again because clearly last time hadn’t been a good enough lesson.

‘What I’ve been wondering this whole time, Derek is…you want to know don’t you Derek?’ She smiles brightly and forcefully moves his chin up and down when he doesn’t respond. ‘So I’ve been wondering: how could someone as fucked up as you ever think you could have this? Have love; that of an ordinary woman’s no less. _My_ affections? I’ve seen you as a wolf; I know of the monster you are. I’ve heard about all you’ve done. You were bleeding all over the bedding and you really thought I was falling for you? _You_? You’re an abomination!’

She might be shouting, but even if she was whispering her words would ring loud in Derek’s head. Coated with a layer of: _deserve it, pitiful, fool, should have know, **deserve it**_. Lying stock still he again figures he really should have learnt more from Kate. She’d given him such a wonderful chance to avoid any future heartbreak and he’d thrown it under the rug, forced the lessons she drilled into him with blood and ash to the back of his mind, tucked away in a safety deposit box. First Kate and now Jennifer, what’s that thing Stiles always says? One’s an incident and two’s a coincidence and three is a pattern? It feels a little more than coincidence now.

Though thinking on it he’s been stabbed in the back but more than just the women he’s trusted. He should really start listening to the cues the world is providing him with more.

* * *

While he's been thinking Jennifer’s pulled on a pair of leather gloves, glinting with silver razors imbedded in each finger. The smell of Wolfsbane burnt deep-set into them. Really he thinks he’s lost enough, so he lets her glide her claw-tipped fingers across the expanse of his chest, peeling his shirt away as she goes. One finger cuts the skin of his sternum and the wound hisses purple.

‘Does it hurt, knowing I didn’t feel a thing for you?’ She whispers as the nail in his chest makes a slow circle, stretching the wound. ‘Does it remind you of Kate?’

He breathes in sharply at her name, at the realisation that Jennifer knows (has probably always known), that he let it happen all over again and _she knows_ it. The movement drags her finger ever further into him, another slipping in beside and making him buck off the bed in anguish.

‘Ask me why I’m doing this. Oh please ask me why I’m doing this Derek.’  She coos, her smile something that would be more a snarl if only Derek wasn’t a wolf and perfectly capable of a bona fide snarl himself, it's still a pretty adequate imitation.

‘Why are you doing this, Jen?’ He chokes out, voice cracked and rough.

His whimper elicits a cackle from her as she leans further over him, driving her hand further in until she’s murmuring into his ear: ‘I followed the Alpha Pack here. I want to know what they’re after.’

He doesn’t know, he swears he doesn’t know. Except he does. _Scott_. The name is running around among the litany of self-deprecation. So he keeps his mouth tightly sealed, unsure of what noises, what words, would come out of any opening he allowed.

She scowls when he gives her no answer and her eyes darken further. He tries to remind himself her words are only manipulation, but the truth still hurts like a bullet. ‘Did you think I would bed a beast? What do you take me for?’

In hindsight he _really_ should have known. He learnt before that any happiness he manages to obtain just leads to destruction. He’d even told her that everyone around him gets hurt. Including himself. Yet he let her in and let himself believe in what she gave him and he was just gullible enough to manage it.

Now her slim fingers are pushing through the gaping wound she’s left in his chest and wrapping around his heart. Gods he wishes that was a metaphor.

‘Just tell me who the Alpha Pack are really here for. Don’t pretend it’s you – I figured you were worthless within minutes.’

His eyes widen as his heart shivers against her grip and for a second he thinks she’s going to tighten it. Then she’s going boneless astride him, body going limp and starting to flop forward when an arm wraps around her shoulders to keep her up and a hand carefully removes her fingers from his chest.

Ginger – _strawberry-blond_ Stiles reminds him indignantly – hair falls over Jen’s shoulder, curling softly around her breasts and Lydia Martin (the girl with immunity that his uncle is obsessed with and allies herself with Stiles at least, if not the entirety of Scott’s pack) smiles brightly. She turns her face to press into the long line Jennifer’s throat before locking eyes once more with Derek.

‘Never did like the feel of this one.’ She whispers and strokes Jen’s hair back, pulling the older woman by it until she’s deposited on the floor.

‘How did you know?’ He asks instead of demanding what the girl did, he shouldn’t care about that now.

‘She didn’t turn up to school and I’ve had a bad feeling about her for a while now.’

‘How so?’

‘A few too many of our problems happened to coincide with her presence. Felt like a pattern and Stiles is always raving about them, isn’t he?’

In spite of his better judgement he hears himself asking: ‘What did you do to her?’

‘Tranquiliser. She’ll come too eventually. I can let you rip her throat out if you want or I can deposit of her myself, I’m sure we could come to an agreement – Stiles is good at negotiating nowadays.’

Derek doesn’t say anything, not least because he really doesn’t want to see her again; to soil his memory of her anymore. He doesn’t want to remember her as this dangerous woman out for his blood, but as someone who taught him to love again. However he knows she’ll be just another Kate now and it’ll take even longer to recover from this one.

‘I’ll have Stiles come with the jeep then.’ Lydia breathes out as if it’s really such a huge task when the world knows Stilinski would cross planets to fall at her heel with just a well places flick of her hair.

Instead of asking how she found them – Lydia’s smart, smarter than anyone he’s met before so it’s not all that surprising – he instead asks why she helped him.

Lifting Jennifer’s body by the legs she drags it over to the elevator and shoves it inside, Derek briefly marvels at how she’s stronger than she looks but Peter does keep going on about how extraordinary she is and perhaps this is just another part of it. Her only reply is a flippant: ‘I’ve got plans for that uncle of yours, and for now you’re the only thing keeping him tethered here. So try to stay safe, Hale.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so the tags may not be right, I’d appreciate help with that if you think there’s anything missing/wrong.  
> Also this is unbeta’d because I wanted it out before 3:7 and I didn’t want to bother Paige with a short deadline, so I’d appreciate any mistakes being pointed out (bearing in mind I’m from England so things like ‘learnt’ are correct for me).


End file.
